


Author: Tell Them About The Deleted Scenes

by MissSugarPink



Series: Dave: Kiss The Troll Boy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, All the Quadrants - Freeform, Alternate Perspectives, Bulges and Nooks, D:THATQ, Deleted Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Okay a lot of feels, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Some feels too, This was just supposed to be a one shoooot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPink/pseuds/MissSugarPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes, all based on my fic "Dave: Tell Them About The Quadrants".</p><p>Chapters that are explicit will have a fair warning at the start of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave: Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave needs to take a break. A long, long break. Or a short one.
> 
> This is an alternate perspective on chapter 4 of D:THATQ, "Dave: Conceal Boner". This is what the original chapter looked like, and it was... um... Well, I deemed this a little too MUCH for chapter 4 of my little fic.
> 
> WARNING! Explicit content (in the first chapter!?) ahoy!

His back slid against the door to the bathroom, making his shirt ride up a bit. Whatever, didn’t matter. Totally didn’t matter that now that his shirt was pushed up a bit, Dave could now see the tent in his pants that was causing way more friction than pajama pants should make on some _very_ sensitive parts of his body.

“Ugh, fuck you, Grey,” he muttered under his breath as he fumbled with his pants. He _knew_ he shouldn’t be doing this, he knew how fucking awkward this would be in his mind later, but right now mind was in his dick and was begging for attention. He quickly lifted his ass off the ground to move his boxers and pajama pants down in one swoop. He sat just as quickly, his hand instantly going between his legs.

He took a sharp breath as his fingers grazed against his cock, shivering as he wrapped his hand around it. Fuck, so warm… He shut his eyes and slowly started to move, relaxing against the door as he did. God, he hadn’t had often at home to do this, not with his bro always there, but now, holy fuck, now! He bit back a groan, literally biting it back by nibbling his lip. Why’d he already have to be so sensitive?

He kept rubbing, slow, making sure to keep his groaning soft. God, if Lalonde walked by, if Karkat came looking for him - he had to stay quiet. But still, fuck, the idea of getting caught, _shit_ was he into that? _Ugh, no dwelling on that, got more important things to think about_. 

Oh, all the things he could think about. His free hand balled into a fist as it rested on the floor. His nails brushed against his palm as he recalled everything he had read. He imagined it all, just _good_ , just him and Karkles, just him and his nook and bulge and that bright red blush staining his cheeks.

He could see it, every second of it. In his mind, Karkat put his arms around him, pulling him close against his half naked body. One hand gripped his white hair towards the back of his neck while the other tested the waters, feeling his body. He could feel Karkat’s hot breath on his neck, a soft, needy, shaking kiss coming to rest there, sending electricity through his nerves. Dave shivered, his breath hitching as he felt (or was he just dreaming it) Karkat’s fingers trace down his spine. “K-Karkat,” he muttered, feeling breathless in an instant of sensation. 

Pushed against a wall. Dave looked at Karkat, who was blushing even worse now. His ears poked out of his hair, tipped with that same red blush, fuck that was cute. Karkat was watching him directly, right in the eyes, _fuuuck_ why did that turn him on even more? “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he heard Karkat say dimly. His heart was pounding in his ears. 

He watched as Karkat slowly, slowly, sank to his knees. He watched as Karkat slowly pushed his shirt up higher while the other hand shifted his pants down. Karkat leaned forward, landing little kisses on the pale skin, brushing his tongue against Dave’s stomach, eliciting a moan of approval from the human boy. He smirked. Good. 

Dave shivered, hearing Karkat’s voice distantly, but fuck that, Karkat was right in front of him, pulling his pants down and eyeing his cock like it was a goddamn gift from God. His heart did a jump in his chest as he saw that adoration in Karkat’s eyes. “F-Fuck,” he said under his breath, grabbing Karkat’s hair and tugging him forward, his hands seeking out the boy’s horns. Yeah, fuck yes, that sexy little surprised moan made him even harder, made him want this even more. He rubbed Karkat’s horns softly, loving every little gasp and moan out of his mouth.

And then Karkat leaned forward and Dave’s eyes shot open, seeing not the bathroom he might’ve been in just a little bit ago (how long ago? Who gave a shit, Karkat was-) but Karkat, leaning forward, his hand wrapped around the base of his shaft while his lips gently surrounded the head, his grey eyes glancing upwards to gage Dave’s reaction. Dave hastily drew back his (free) hand (as his other tightened its grip around his cock, rubbing harder, faster-) covering his mouth to stifle a moan. Karkat was obviously pleased by that, sinking lower on Dave, his tongue running up the length of his erection-

Dave felt his breath jump, God, he was panting louder than he wanted, barely stifling his moans. He looked down as Karkat just sucked faster and faster, always watching for his reaction with those shining grey eyes. He whimpered, fucking _whimpered_ as Karkat sank lower, deeper, _deeper_ \- “d-deeper,” he was moaning, pleading as softly as he could, panting louder still. He watched in amazement as Karkat obeyed his request, sinking so deep, his cheeks bulging around his dick just like he imagined they would, fuck, he was getting close, was going to give Karkat a taste of human cum and then repay the favor, he wanted that tentabulge inside him now, he wanted a taste, wanted to cum, he was gonna-

“Dave? You in there?”

He gasped, eyes widening in surprise before firmly shutting. No, too close, no way could he stop right now. His hand didn't stop moving. “K-KAR, NOT NOW!” God he was breathless, God did he _need_ this, he needed it now-

“Strider, come on! You weren’t finished reading!”

Dave groaned, partly because of Karkat and partly because of _Karkat_. His hand kept pumping, kept going, even faster - what if Karkat just pushed open the door right now, saw him like this? “J-Just g-give me a minute dude.” His voice shook as he struggled to not moan. “G-God, fuck…” Fuck, yes, yes, he was gonna- K-Karkat was right there though, he couldn't-

“Dave, are you alright? You sound really fucked up right now.”

Dave knew Karkat was going to walk in, walk in and find him like this, and he would be covered in his own semen, red cheeked and caught in the act, and Karkat would-“J-Just taking a shit dude.” _Are you even trying to make a good excuse?_ “Just leave me alone, alright? I’ll be there in- ga-ah- A-A minute!” Why couldn't he stop, why was he thumbing the tip and rubbing the pre that kept beading up into the skin? He bit on his lip hard, tensing up- Karkat was right outside, waiting, listening close, one word and he would be on top of _you, fucking you, kissing you, loving you!-_

Dave didn't hear Karkat’s response. He gasped, crying out, “K-KA-” His hand slapped down on his mouth to keep the trolls name muffled as his orgasm took hold. Hot white pleasure burst through him, making his mind hazy and body numb, tingly. He arched his back, feeling his cum on his hand and the immense relief in his body. Like a coil too tight, he had finally snapped; he relaxed, his chest heaving.

He opened his eyes, panting softly, dimly aware that he had started to shout Karkat’s name. _Really hope he didn't hear that._ Dave stood awkwardly, grabbing a tissue from the nearby sink and cleaning himself up. Ugh, sticky. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, taking in the red flush staining his cheeks. He knew he would have to go back into the room and read the rest of that shit to Karkat. He would probably get just as aroused because his mind couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend’s dick. Tentacle. Whatever it was. This would probably be a theme for the next for weeks, months, and or years.

“Man… _Fuck_ puberty.”


	2. Dave: Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave takes too long of a break.
> 
> What happened the first day Dave was in his room.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Slightly violent imagery.

Dave felt the door close behind him more than heard it. His back slammed into it and he slowly slid down the smooth surface. He found himself on the ground moments later, hardly registering that he had stopped moving. His eyes were open but he didn't see anything, it was black and bright and everything hurt and burned. His chest rose and fell uneasily. Everything felt tight. Everything shook, the world was shaking, _the meteors are coming and everything’s burning but you gotta keep climbing and make him proud even though everything’s shakin’ cause you gotta prove you can do this and you just gotta stop-_

Shaking. He was still shaking.

“F-Fuck, stop that!” His voice seemed to echo in his already ringing ears. Still ringing? Fuck, when had that started? He forced himself to stay still, putting his hands in front of him to yell at them, to yell at something, to stop - when he himself stopped, his eyes widening once again. They shrieked in protest, burning against the lights. He wanted his shades. But his eyes still widened and he lost his already faltering breath in shock.

 

Red.

Red nails. Red knuckles. So much red on his hands. Red spots dotted his vision.

All of that was Karkats.

He flexed his fingers, watching his hands shift. The blood had pooled into the crevices of his hand, lining the old scars there. Working hands. Hands that were rough and calloused. He couldn’t see anything except his hands. The rest of the world shifted and shook in black blurs. His head ached, but that red blood on his hands was clear as day. So much red blood. So much. Too much, too many memories coming back from when his bro accidently pushed too far, when he had hurt him-

“I-” His voice shook. “I hurt him.”

 

_You’re turning into him._

 

“No. I-I’m not him. I will never be him.”

_Tell that to Karkat._

Dave didn’t know how to respond to that. He put his hands together, struggling not to tremble, resting his elbows on his raised up knees. He put his forehead against his wrists, feeling the still-warm, half-dried blood brush against his skin.

He lost track of how long he sat there, unable to cry.

 

He couldn’t close his eyes. For some reason, his eyes just… wouldn’t close. He felt as though he couldn’t even blink. He just stared blankly ahead, trying to ignore the red on his hands. Trying to forget what he did.

But how could he forget the look on Karkat’s face?

Shock. Betrayal. Sheer, utter confusion.

_He hates you._

“Karkles would never hate me.”

_He should after what you just did._  
_You do after what you just did._

 

Dave tried to breathe, the air in his lungs stinging. His body trembled. He felt like he was going to puke. His stomach churned and rocked - oh wait, no, that was just him, rocking back and forth in place, his shoulders knocking against the door to a rhythm. It gave him no comfort, but for some reason, he couldn’t will himself to stop.

 

_Fuck, you’ll be okay, just call the fuck down. Chill out. Fucking breathe._

Dave forced himself to keep breathing.

“Good. G-Good, keep doin-” His voice cut out. It stung too much. _Talking wastes time, no talking, just action._ No matter, no problem, he just needed to chill. He just needed to breathe. Forget the blood on his knuckles. He finally managed to shut his eyes. 

He realized why it took so long.

He still saw those red tears. That shaking boy he’d fucking fallen for that he had just ruined everything with. He saw Karkat on the ground, crying, confused. That face, clearer than his mind could ever show him with his eyes wide open, unshielded, able to be hurt, _raised to hurt_ , to be prepared for all of this, to survive, _to fight. Keep fighting, keep hurting, that’s all you’re good at, don’t love him, you’re just gonna fuck up like you do in every strife-_

“FUCK!” He shot up, adrenaline surging through his body as he heard the laughter in his ear that didn’t exist, that fresh cackle through wooden lips. His body screamed at him, aching, trembling; god, he wanted to sleep, to rest, to collapse on his bed and just **stop** , but he couldn’t. Not when he was this vulnerable. Not when he was so weak.

God, why was he so weak?

He paced around his room, clenching and unclenching his fists. Cal wasn’t there, of course. Bro wasn’t there. They were both gone, but he still felt uneasy. It was so quiet in his room other than the rushing, ringing, roaring in his ears from his own heartbeat. Too quiet, god, he couldn’t handle this quiet.

“T-Talk like you alw-” He started to cough, his throat stinging, aching. The air stung. It was cold, hurt, everything hurt. That crutch, talking, had left him the instant he hit Karkat. He tried to take a deep breath, through his mouth, but it just hurt too goddamn much, fuck. He shut his mouth and forced himself to breathe through his nose, through his pain. 

God FUCK it was so goddamn tight! He rubbed his chest, trying to still his arms as he _still_ fucking shook, he just wanted to fucking stop - he couldn’t stop thinking about that word, stop. He struggled to calm down, trying desperately to ease the throbbing in his chest. His heart ached. Nothing was working. He realized dimly that he was pacing.

He shut his eyes, running a hand up through his hair. It gave him little comfort, but the action brought back a dim memory of Karkat, gently stroking his hair and lulling him to sleep slowly; he started to laugh.

Laugh.

He was fucking laughing. 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he just laughed. The air stung.

 

*~*~*~

 

He was huddled in the corner of his room, his legs drawn up and body finally, finally almost still. His body ached all over and his eyes burned from crying so much, for so long. Legit, at least an hour. Two? Fuck, it had felt like a goddamned eternity.

Wasn't he supposed to be _good_ with time?

He shook his head, shivering as the action brought on a wave of nausea. Ugh. He swallowed, taking a deep breath. At least it had stopped hurting. He made sure to breathe slow. In, out. In, out, just like… Well, no one had ever told him to do this. He just knew. 

He looked at his hands. His eyes had started to adjust. Those hands weren't as red as he thought. Just a bit on his knuckles and the back of his hand. The red on his hands had been more of a memory than a reality. 

He heard a knock on the door. Was that… there was a dim hope that Karkat was there, would forgive him for what he did, or that this was all just a nightmare… But he also never wanted to see Karkat again. Didn't want to see that hate. That sadness.

“C-Come in,” he said, his voice scratchy. 

The door opened. It wasn't Karkat. It… The Mayor?

Oh. He had the shades.

… Karkat couldn't deliver them himself. Not after what…

“Leave ‘em,” he said, his mouth working without feeling the movement. The Mayor looked concerned. For some reason, Dave didn’t give a shit. The Mayor just sat the shades down and backed up, hesitating at the door. Dave glared at him, feeling… awful. Just… “Just get the hell out.”

The Mayor had enough sense to close the door on his way out.

 

Dave stared at the shades on the floor. Those… Those had been a gift from John. He’d been so happy to get them because they were shades, like he needed, but they weren’t his brother’s obnoxious anime shades. These shades were his now. A mark of who he was.

_Who you are is someone who just punched the boy of your dreams over these things._

He picked them up and slipped them on. His tension didn’t go away at all. 

He just sat in the corner and… and nothing. He was just there.

 

_You don’t deserve to be here._

 

He hated this.

 

_You don’t deserve to be alive on this meteor right now._

 

He hated himself.

 

_Kill yourself_

Dave stood, gasping, surging into action. Nope. Nuh uh. No, fuck that shit, he didn’t just - no, no Strider boy thinks that way. He wasn’t supposed to think like that.

He wasn’t going to be fucking suicidal.

He gulped, thinking of that word. God, no. Nonono, he was so terrified. No, you don’t… People shouldn’t think like that!

He took a deep breath. It burned.

He looked around frantically (when had he gotten frantic?) and saw the nearby, somewhat wobbly desk he’d sat at occasionally.

 

_Get out the aggression._

Don’t hurt anyone.

_Do both._

 

Dave growled, it was inhuman, unnatural as he lunged towards the desk, nearly roaring as he started to do his damage. He didn’t even know what damage he did until he was standing over the remains of his desk, hands bloody once again and wood splinters grating against his skin. 

He sat, looking at his hands. He’d busted up his knuckles a bit. 

 

He took a deep breath.

 

It didn’t burn anymore.

He shut his eyes and just…

 

stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 4 days cycle between all of his various emotions, the ones he doesn't know how to handle.


	3. Gamzee: Create Canonically Capricious Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Gamzee Makara and you're finally waking up.
> 
>  
> 
> A chapter in second person because I can't write Gamzee in third person very well all of the time, his dialogue leaks into the narration too much in that case. I hope you all don't mind! This takes place in chapter 11. I know this is canon from Gamzee's perspective, and I would be interested to see if you all can guess what will happen in Act 2 surrounding this plot line. Have fun reading!
> 
> Also, feel free to skip this chapter if it's too spoilery for Act 2 for you - I will say this is basically one of the biggest plot points subtly -or not - foreshadowed for Act 2.

You jumped slightly as Karkat slammed the can down on the floor.

 

… Well that was motherfuckin’ loud. 

 

…… You shook your head. Man, you felt weird. Real messed up. 

 

But Karkat’s voice kept ringing around in your think pan, all up and waking you from your stupor. Why did the punchline-blooded motherfucker gotta be so loud? You jus’ wanted t’sleep and sleep and sleep forever… 

 

What’d gotten him so riled on up anyways?

 

“I mean, it's been…” Karkat’s eyes narrowed as he did the math. Heh. That was weirdly adorable - made your blood pusher all feeling and shit, you didn't normally feel it pumpin’. “It’s been… about a month since we made this stupid fucking bet. A _month_. That's way too fucking soon, right?”

A motherfuckin’ bet? You hadn’t realized Karkat was the gamblin’ type. What was this bet thing all about?

“Of course it’s too soon! This sort of fairytale wriggler story bullfuckery only happens to princesses and the like. A month is way too fast to be feeling like… like this!” Karkat rubbed his face and you noticed he was blushing a tiny bit. “I’m not even sure what this is! I mean, I’ve now loved him in every single fucking way possible, so what… what does that mean for us?”

 

Love?

 

… Oh.

 

Your friend was in love. Your… brother was in love? In… in all the ways possible? With one guy? 

 

...Why did your bloodpusher feel tighter?

Karkat sat down any and all cans in his possession, gesturing with his hands for emphasis. “See, Dave thinks that his weird human love is all of our quadrants.” You were too fucked up in the head to properly growl when you heard Dave’s name, but you hated him silently nonetheless. “But there is no way in hell that I’m in his weird human quadrant. I’ve spent my entire goddamn life researching this shit. It is my passion. I can’t let his fucking human whatever the fuck it is get in the way of that!”

Your Kar-bro was in love with Dave. Man, you liked that Karkat was all up and amorous with someone - finally - but did it have to be with that motherfucker? He’d gone and shat all up on your spiritual mechanications, makin’ those motherfuckin’ miracles all up and sullied with that video. Karkat didn’t deserve to be all up and soiled by that human.

But you also realized dimly that you’d seen Karkat smiling more often now.

 

… You rubbed your chest softly, not really realizing it was your hand. You felt weird.

 

Really weird. Why was everythin’ a bit brighter?

“And I’m starting to get the idea that I can’t figure this out by myself. I’ve been trying for a full week, and at this point, it’s starting to fuck up my already fucked up sleep schedule.” Your Kar-bro was cussin’ more than usual. He must really be fucked up... Else Dave was a bad influence. Not that you were any motherfuckin’ better bout containin’ the slurring miracles that dripped out your word-hole. Heh. “I’m getting less and less fucking sleep through the night, which is making me sleep more throughout the day, which is making me miss valuable time with Strider.” Aww, he had it real bad, didn’t he? “Don’t tell him I said that last part.”

You opened your mouth to say that you wouldn’t dream of spilling his motherfuckin’ secret before realizing he wasn’t really talking to you. Wait, why were you… You shook your head, rubbing it softly. Your think-pan felt all up and mushy right now. Your Karkat was sitting over there, all up and confused, and you were just sitting here all fucked up and sleepy and shit. 

 

… Since when was he ‘your’ Karkat?

 

“Oh, stop fucking laughing.”

Who was motherfuckin’ laughing? Distantly, you heard laughter in your ears, head, body, everythin’ laughing all up in your face, but you shook it out. Nah, there wasn’t none of that. You were all up and hearing shit. No, Karkat needed you. 

… Did he?

“Good.” Karkat rubbed his hands together, sighing. “I just… I don’t know how to confront him about it. I want to tell him how I feel, but…” He scowled. “I don’t want him to win the bet. Not cause I’m just being selfish or something, but because I don't want to rush this. I mean, how many failed quadrants might I have now? I honestly don't even know.”

You felt your jaw open as Karkat suddenly looked at you. Wha… God. Damn, his eyes. They all up and shone with the brightest of miracles, catchin’ the look of longin’ all perfect like. The lights that burned up your eyes and shit glinted in his eyes. They looked redish, but that didn’t even matter, they were still _his_ eyes. No motherfucker deserved eyes that made you feel so all up and… and loved. 

Loved.

 

Your blood-pusher stung like it had been bitten or somethin’. 

 

You… you loved Karkat.

Not all amourous, you just wanted him t’feel good. Safe. Happy. 

 

Karkat sighed softly. “I just,” he began, his voice an uncharacteristic whisper. “I just don't want to fuck this up too. I just don't want this to be a mistake.”

 

_Me neither, motherfucker. I don’t wanna be wrong. I wanna be right, and this feeling’s right right here, this feelin’ of wanting you to be all up and good bro, I want you to be safe and good and happy-_

 

You shook your head quickly, biting back a growl. NO. No. Karkat… Karkat loved Dave.

 

Not you.

 

_That boy’s gonna be trouble, he’s gonna hurt my motherfucker, he’s gonna separate us, make him all up and ABANDON ME and he doesn’t get to fucking do that, HE AIN’T FUCKIN ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME-_

 

You stood quickly, glad that your brother was all busy with those cans. You backed into the shadows, looking around quickly.

Vent.

You ran to it and climbed in quickly. You scrambled forward to escape, biting back a yelp as your knees hit the metal hard. Motherfuckin… 

Eventually, you must've made it far enough, cause you just stopped. Your back pressed all up against that metal and you couldn't even shiver, you were so fucked up. You shut your eyes, takin’ those breath things that were supposed to make you feel all better, but damn if the air up here didn't feel all burning and thin. 

 

That _motherfucker_.

 

You opened your eyes again, growling. That motherfucker Dave was tryin’ to take Karkat. Tryin’ to make him his.

That shit wasn't bout to fly with you.

You held your head, groaning. Everything felt motherfucking right and wrong and good and bad, and you wanted to grin and cry at the same time, and it all motherfuckin BURNED-

_You should kill that motherfucker_

“but if i kill that motherfucker,” you whisper, “then karkat’ll be even sadder.”

**_THEN FUCK IT ALL UP-_ **

“so my karkat is safe.” You face split with a wide grin.

You thought, harder than your thinkpan had ever had t’think. It made your skull hurt, like it was fighting some big motherfucking evil miracle, but you knew you had to. And you thought and thought bout a bit of everything.

 

Cal. He was a good friend. He’d help.

Vriska. You snarled. Spider bitch would hold you back. Had to get away from that shit. 

Dave. Object in question to fucking murder (but not really cause Karkat would be too mad to love him instead). He ‘loved’ Karkat. How to fuck that up?

 

Terezi.

Your eyes widen and you grin. It had worked that other time - had Vriska not been here this motherfuckin time, it woulda worked again. 

It will work again.

You stood, hunched as you walked forward to find an exit to the vent system. Your thinking was running away now, and you could feel that sleepy hazy goodness calling your motherfucking name again. But you didn't, couldn't forget your plan. 

Time to fuck shit up.


	4. Karkat: Learn The Macarena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on my tumblr, I just had to include this. This is canon, totally, just doesn't have a place in the main fic. Takes place during the current time, so anytime between chapters 20 and 26.

Dave blinked. “… What?”

“Dave, you know this. I know this. I don’t know jack shit about your ‘human culture’ or any of the weird things that are part of it.” Karkat slipped the headphones off from around his neck, raising a brow at Dave. “Now, I’ll say it again, for the benefit of your uncomprehending sound inhalers. What the fuck is a Makaranai?”

“Macarena,” Dave said, pulling off his headphones and twisting in his chair to face Karkat. “It’s called the Macarena and it’s a fucking dance and literally EVERYONE knows the Macarena!”

“Well, I don’t, so fuck you.” He rolled his eyes as Dave looked absolutely aghast. “In troll culture, we don’t have the Maka- what is it?”

“Macarena, it’s not that hard.” Dave quickly stood, grabbing Karkat’s hands.

“What are you-”

“Come on, stand up, we’re gonna do this shit.” He pulled Karkat up promptly, tugging him close. Karkat stumbled a bit as Dave spun him around, followed by a fast blush as Dave grabbed his hands. What the fuck. What the _fuck_. “Alright, so you start like this.”

Dave started moving his hands, forcing Karkat to follow. All Karkat could focus on was the fact that Dave was right up against his back, hips grinding against him in such a way that made it _very_ hard to think about dancing. It didn’t help that Dave was swaying to the imaginary music to keep time, moving his hips lightly.

Dave crossed Karkat’s hands over his chest, holding him closer. Karkat could feel the grin on Dave’s face as they swayed. The human didn’t make any further movements. Karkat’s face started to heat up as he realized what had happened. “You just wanted to hold me, didn’t you, you cheesy-”

“Nah, just worked out that way.” Much to Karkat’s disappointment (not that he would ever fucking admit it, fuck that), Dave let go.

 

The next hour was spent trying to teach Karkat the Macarena. The poor troll did not have good command of his hips. These teachings failed miserably. When listening to the song for the first time on TrollTube, Dave was startled to learn that the song was actually about a girl named Macarena cheating on her boyfriend with two other men.

Needless to say, Karkat will likely not be doing the Macarena. Ever. Nope. Not unless he got very, very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join me at [My Tumblr](http://misssugarpinkshome.tumblr.com/) for a good time!


End file.
